


Not just a fever dream

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, But not explicit, Caught, Grinding, It just happened, It took me too long to write this, M/M, NSFW, Plotless trash, Switching, chat in the night, hot make-out, i wrote this for me but you're welcome, it's more fluid, just sin, lukadrien, lukanoir, pride month, unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Luka didn’t know why it happened to him, out of all people, but he didn’t have it in him to decline, when, in the middle of the night, a ridiculously attractive superhero flirted with him and asked him for a kiss.He couldn’t reject the offer, not when he’d been secretly pinning after the cat for so long.Right after another blonde guy with amazing, minty stare."I definitely have a type", he thought, grabbing at Chat Noir’s face, smashing their mouths together.





	Not just a fever dream

The deck chair creaked under both of their weights, as Chat Noir deepened their little foreplay, leaning further onto Luka. His clawed hand ran up Luka’s thigh, squeezing gently. Testing. The blue-haired boy groaned and bit Chat’s lower lip in answer. He heard his own blood singing in his veins, flowing hot. Each brush of his sudden lover’s lips against his skin eliciting a slight shudder from within him.

_What a way to relax after a few nasty nightmares._

Luka reached and pulled the superhero closer, crushing their lips even harder with a moan. He might have pulled a little bit too harsh though, as the cat stumbled from the position he crouched above him, and with a yelp he smacked on top of Luka.

They stopped kissing to look at each other with surprised expressions. The moment tugged on them. Eyes searching, wide. Breaths blending together, coming out from perfect, reddened swollen lips. Lips still shining from saliva.

Then Chat chuckled. Luka watched with awe as his eyes sparkled and face brightened by a wide smile.

_Oh, that feeling was… new._

His companion was still giggling, now lowering his head to rest on Luka’s chest. His slim body was shaking from his restrained laughter. Luka smirked, looking down at the mop of blonde hair with attached black cat ears. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself and weaved one between those locks.

“What’s so funny?” – he breathed with amusement. Just then Chat raised his head and stared at the other boy, again, rather anxious now. But skilled fingers gently tugging and scraping between his ears eased his stress.

So he smiled, closing his eyes and exhaled a silent “nothing” and leaned into Luka’s touch again. The guitarist felt vibrations then, noticing, with a hint of surprise, that the cat-themed hero actually really behaved like a cat. Purring and all that.

Being really content with the situation, but just as confused, Luka mused for a minute, not stopping his ministrations on the boy laying in his arms.

But clearly, his feelings for him were reciprocated. At least he hoped so for, and he hoped that this night wasn’t a one-time thing.

A _one-night_ thing.

Chat squirmed suddenly, certainly looking for a more comfortable position. When he moved, though, his hips brushed between Luka’s legs and the boy gasped quietly. He probably wasn’t aware of his bothered downstairs situation, until his attention was drawn by that little, subsided movement of the hero on top of him. Luka felt a blush on his face deepened. But only just slightly.

At Luka’s hitched breath, Chat jerked his head up again.

“Is something wrong?” – he asked innocently.

Luka smirked under hooded eyelids.

“It’s fine. I might have got a bit turned on by our previous – he glanced at the cat’s lips, licking his own – little game.”

 Adrien thought his heart would burst his chest open, how fast it started to bump against his ribs. Just at that one sentence. And he was Chat Noir! It was he who, like a stupid stray wandered here to try to seduce the guitarist. And he succeeded, but now… It seemed as if the seducer were getting seduced himself.

And he liked it. A lot. But… as much he enjoyed that, a tinge of doubt creeped into his head. It must have shown on his face, because Luka’s features frowned faintly at him.

“Are _you_ okay?” – he spoke, brushing blond lock of hair away from Chat’s face. The gesture so small and tentative, but so _intimate_ at the same time. It evoked the feelings much more than just a random hook-up. It was a lover’s touch. Someone who cared.

Chat swallowed with difficulty.

“I’m… doesn’t that seem weird to you?” Luka blinked. Then cocked his head to the side, his eyes twinkling with amusement. For Chat’s inner glee, the guitarist’s fingers never leaving the side of his head. Gently stroking his hair.

“You just had your whole tongue down my throat and _now_ you’re questioning if that was weird?”

His voice raspy, even _purring_. Seeing Chat gulp as his face under the mask became redder, Luka smirked again, _that slight, almost indecent one sided twitch of his lips._ He knew exactly what he was doing. Before Noir could answer anything, the older boy opened his mouth again.

“It doesn’t.”

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t seem weird to me. Hell, out of both of us, I’m the weird one.”

At that confession, Chat lifted his torso up to deny, supporting himself with wis arms on either side of Luka’s head.

_Not noticing that his movements made their bodies graze each other again. His leather like costume was rather thick and covering. Not like Luka’s sleeping pants made out of rather soft material, that couldn’t hide much._

“I am – Luka continued, though he really had to force himself not to bring out any sound of discomfort, but he huffed barely – But that’s fine. I like surround myself with _weird._ Those things are relative, though. For me, someone’s out-of-ordinary is just another normal. This – he pointed between himself and Chat – maybe is unusual, or weird. But not in a bad sense. It’s just… different. And I… must admit, am enjoying it.”

He had to move. The creeping itching curling his toes and crawling up his spine couldn’t lessen. With every breath, he felt Chat Noir’s warm body on his.

And their eyes were strictly focused on each other.

Luka couldn’t stand the soundless and motionless staring contest. And he was dying inside with an incredibly hot dude on top of him. But he would wait. A little bit. _A little bit_ longer. Just to wait out his companion’s clear unease.

Maybe.

“That’s – Chat started – that’s good to hear.”

He bit his lip and Luka snapped at the sight, groaning.

“So fucking _kiss me_ already, you little shit!”

A few heartbeats of stillness. Then Chat let out a breath with a puff as if he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Then he _grinned._ And attacked.

They crossed the bridge and now the main chorus exploded anew.

Forgotten were delicate touches and sensual kisses. Now, it was all fire. Motions composed by desire and desperation. To feel, to make the other feel _more._

Where their mouths and tongues danced in a chaotic arrangement, their hands crawled and tugged on every inch of their remaining bodies. Searching, fondling. Caressing and squeezing.

Each sweet spot arrayed with another moan.

Luka, Chat noticed, was especially sensitive over the skin just above his hips. He jerked and his breath hitched at every harder touch there. Also, open mouthed kisses on Luka’s sternum were doing a great job of driving the boy crazy. Somehow the boy’s shirt long gone.

Not much of skin was visible in the magical suit Adrien was clad with, but Luka’s mouth found the hollows in his neck where Chat whined the loudest when kissed and bitten. Black fingernails trailed down his torso, around his back.

He gripped at the cat’s ass and pressed him onto himself.

Their kissing stopped, both boys pausing, searching each other’s gazes. Panting, flushed, and obviously turned on, they mirrored smiles.

Chat lowered his head, nuzzling his kissing partner’s face.

“I don’t wanna leave.” – he breathed, head light.

Before Luka could collect any coherent answer, the blonde ground at his pelvis and every thought immediately left his conscious.

His head rolled back, mouth held agape. It was good. Amazingly so. A start of a long-awaited guitar solo. The one that hit you right in the senses.

_Breathe._

_Breathe, Luka._

The whisper in Luka’s ear was Chat’s voice murmuring soft commands. Breathing? Oh, yeah, he could do that.

With a kiss on his lips, and a groan, Chat reminded him how to inhale and exhale air. When he took enough to remember how to speak too, another word came out with an almost breathless sigh.

_More._

Sloppy half-kiss.

_More._

_Ah, fuck._

Then another, pointed with a rolling of his hips against the material of Chat’s suit. This time it was Chat whose breath was knocked out of him. But he sucked it back in and leaned to bite on Luka’s neck, letting out a long whine.

Luka’s next words had to go through a veil, but they reached him pretty quick.

“Keep quiet. We’re not exactly… covered.”

Hazily, Chat raised his eyes to look around. Maybe indeed, cornering Luka on the board of his family boat wasn’t the best idea…

_He moaned when Luka’s hands tightened on his ass again, coaxing him to move against him._

… even on a darkened deck, in the middle of the night, Paris doesn’t really sleep. How easily it would be for someone to stroll by the docks and see them like this.

_The older boy pushed his tongue under Chat’s upper lip moving along the inside flesh._

Electrifying. How could he stay quiet, when what they were doing was so hypnotizing; he invested himself into the feeling. And he got lost in it.

Another whine, sounding more like a mewl. High, desperate, _wanting._

_Luka…_

Breathing onto the other boy’s skin, Chat trailed an enticing path down Luka’s stomach with gentle claws.

“Your room...?” – he rasped.

“My sister is at home.”

With a breath, Luka gripped Chat’s chest with wanting fingers. He gave a squeeze of the sculpted biceps, caressed his abs; the motions riding the hero into madness.

They were sharing tongue-led kisses again, bodies grinding in fluid waves. Chat humming deeply into Luka’s mouth, the reverberation setting their veins on fire.

Until Luka tugged at the cat’s bell, and the moment stopped.

They parted and Luka tugged again, irritation crossing his flushed features; the zipper still held in place.

“Sorry.” – Noir spoke, gently moving his thumb against the other boy’s hip, apologetically. – “The suit stays on.”

Luka frowned, his pout looking more adorable with his reddened cheeks and swollen lips.

“How am I gonna take care of you, then?”

Smirking at that Chat Noir chuckled and nuzzled Luka’s neck, closing his eyes. Inhaling the scent of sweat and clear arousal of both their bodies.

“You are doing it. Don’t worry.”

To his surprise, Luka groaned clearly bothered.

“I want to _suck your dick,_ Chat Noir!”

Pause.

So, they could share each other’s saliva and bite each other skin, and he would enjoy every second of it, aroused, but not batting an eye. They could grind each other’s bodies, even rubbing their bulges together senseless, which was the most awesome feeling, it was fine.

But at that bold, straight off statement, Adrien just stopped, eyes wide. It’s not like he didn’t want it. It was just… He _never had his dick sucked,_ and he just realized after those long, long minutes of making out with Luka, it suddenly hit him.

_He wanted to do it with the boy._

His breathing quickened, still gazing into Luka’s eyes. He was so close to saying detransformation words. This close to giving a big fat _fuck you_ to his responsibilities as a superhero just for a moment of pleasure. This close…

“I’m… you what...?”

Smirking, Luka brought Chat by his shoulders closer, and leaned in to whisper to his ear with a low, gruffy voice of a lover.

“Suck your dick, _kitten._ Taste you. Wasn’t that your intention in the first place? Coming here? – his hands went around Chat’s back and pushed, massaged down along, passing his belt and again squeezing his asscheeks. Kneading hungrily, evoking breathless _ohs_ from Chat. His body rocking back and forth.

_So lost._

_“To feel good?”_

Luka sucked on his earlobe hidden between blonde hair and Adrien lost it.

“Claws---!"

_“Chat Noir! Here you are!”_

The boys jumped in alarm at another voice calling. Arms flailing back. Legs untangling. Chat jerked suddenly, tilting to the side, their making-out chair creaking again and…

_Crash!_

“Ah, shit”

Both boys and their little love seat went down, tumbling, breaking.

Ladybug stood a few steps away from them, confusion written all over her face.

“Ladybug!” – Chat exclaimed with surprise, crouching next to Luka. – “Whaa-What are you doing here?”

“What AM I doing? There’s AN AKUMA! I tried calling you million times! The calls were coming through so you had to be transformed, so I tracked you here, and… And…”

She finally noticed what was going on. She regarded both boys, still tomato red. Luka shirtless with some bruises on his neck. Bruises and _bites._ Chat Noir was awkwardly sitting with an elbow digging into his abdomen and his second hand was wiping at his mouth. Both sweaty. Both glancing at each other.

Both clearly uneasy with her sudden appearance.

Ladybug looked between the boys, her mouth forming a small “o”. It took her a second to clear her throat, _and her thoughts,_ and she grabbed her yoyo, turning away from them.

 “Take a moment, but please hurry up, we got job to do.”

Chat nodded more to himself and coughed out weakly, taking a few moments, before he swiftly got to his feet.

“Uh, sorry about the chair.” – he stammered, offering a hand to still sitting Luka who was slowly putting parts of the broken chair away. The boy shook his head, but took the hand.

“It’s alright. It was old and had to be either repaired or thrown away anyway.”

A few heartbeats passed between them, still holding hands. The echoes of their shared moments still lingering. Their gazes sunk into each other, putting together what had happened just minutes before. Remembering all the sights and emotions they saw and felt.

It was Chat Noir who lowered his gaze first, taking his hand away.

“Well, duty calls.” – he fumbled, looking around for his stick. Luka picked it up from where it had rolled away and extended it to its owner, who took it quickly. The tension he felt was almost unbearable. – “I-uh… I’ll see you around?”.

Luka smiled. Actually smiled. Warm, friendly curve of his mouth, and not, to Chat’s relief, that sinful smirk of his.

“I look forward to it.”.

The glint in his eyes under raised brow was enough though to spike Chat’s blood again. But it wasn’t time for that now. There would be other times, he hoped. And other stupid ideas that turned into amazing experiences. But not now.

With a nod, he saluted the guitarist and jumped after his partner, to fight off another poor soul at that ungodly hour.

Luka Couffaine stared after the superhero with a hand hooked on the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. If not the physical marks he had left on him, he would have thought it all was just a vivid dream. But, fortunately, it wasn’t, and Luka sighed blissfully.

Still bothered and hot, he had to take _care of himself_ first, before he could go to sleep though. That meant, a certain young man this night would spend a bit more time in the bathroom, fantasizing about another, green eyed hottie, whose touch set him aflame that much.

It was a great night.


End file.
